fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aikatsu Sparkle
Aikatsu Sparkle is an Aikatsu! season created by FairySina. The plot of Aikatsu Sparkle centers around a new generation of idols who attend the Starlight Academy. The story focuses on idol twins, who each want to become the next top idol of this generation. Aikatsu Sparkle ''Aikatsu Sparkle: List of Episodes Characters Aikatsu Idols *'Yamabuki Kaguya:' Kagyua ia a calm and serene idol, who's a cute-typed idol. She is Sakuya's older twin sister. The gentle idol loves to write poems and her speciality is to write songs. Her primary brand is the cute typed Sanctuary as her primary brand. *'Yamabuki Sakuya:' Sakuya is an energetic and wild idol, who came from Dream Academy to Starlight Academy. As her sister used to write songs for popular idols, Sakuya decided to be closer to her sister again. Sakuya is passionate with all she does and is a skilled dancer. Her primary brand is the cool-typed Disco Night as her primary brand. *'Yotsuba Minami:' Minami is a first year idol, who loves the festive holiday of halloween. She is out goining and very cheerful. However, she also loves to scare other people. Minami celebrates halloween 365 days a year. Her primary brand is the pop-typed Ghostly Celeb as her primary brand. *'Amagi Azura:' Azura is a lovely young idol who adores everything that is cute. Azura is known for her beautiful voice and is usually called Angel by her fans. Her official name is "White Angel of the Holy Stage". She uses the cute-typed brand Sanctuary as her primary brand. *'Kitaguchi Otoha:' Otoha is the best friend of the angely Azura. She is a famous model, who is very passionate and appears to be a bit arrogant to the people around her. She is a sexy typed idol, who uses the sexy typed brand Starry Sky as her primary brand. Senior Idols * Arisu is a popular idol and seniro and the Yamazuki twins. She is a cute-typed idol, who uses the cute-typed brand Sanctuary. She is know as both, a good actress and songstress. Arisu is most popular as her role as the Sleeping Beauty. * Sayaka is a cool typed idol and the creator of the brand DiSCo Night. She is the most skilled dancer at her school and is admired by most of the younger students. Sayaka has her own song, which is Flashlights. * Ayumi is a sexy typed idol, who will do anything to support others with their love relationships. She is very passionate and has caused a scandal in her first idol years. Ayumi is the first Starlight Idol to have a romance with someone. Her primary brand is the sexy typed Starry Sky. * Miyuki is a pop-typed idol, who is a popular actress, model and voice actress. She is part of the student council and beside her peppy personality, she can also be very serious at some times. Her primary brand is the pop typed Animal Panic. School Staff * Kanna is the homeroom teacher of Kaguya and Sakuya. She is are free minded and pretty reckless young teacher, who is known all across the idol ocean. Kanna helps the girls to find new jobs and auditions. * Elisa is the dance teacher of the Starlight Academy. She has used her alias "Elisa" already since she was younger and known as a popular dancer. Her real name, however, is unknown. Designers * - Mikan is the head designer of the brand Ghostly Celeb. Mikan is a lot like Hanami and loves nothing more than the holiday helloween. Supporting Characters * - A cute idol attending Dream Academy. She uses Pink Ribbon as her primary brand. Brands *Sanctuary' - A cute typed brand, which is based on serene and holy stories. Angels and love are the main mottos of the brand. *'DiSCo Night' - A cool typed brand, which based on neon dancing nights and flashy music. Music and lights are the main moto of the brand *'Starry Sky' - A sexy typed brand, which is based on Asian fashion comebined with western elements. Cherry blossoms and bells are the main mottos of the brand. *'Ghostly Celeb' - A pop typed brand, which is based on trick-or-treat and scary funny monsters. Halloween is the main motto of the brand. *'Pink Ribbon' - A cute typed brand, designed by Miyazaki Naomi. The brand is based on cute, frilly layers with laces and bows. Ribbons and hearts are the main mottos of the brand. Aikatsu! Units *'Aroma Forte' - The unit of the four senior idols of Starlight Academy. *'CatZ' - An unit consisting of Sayaka and Sakuya which is formed in the later season. Idol Auras Gallery Archive References Category:Aikatsu! Series Category:Fan Series Category:Aikatsu! B&W Category:Yousei A. Sina Category:Aikatsu Sparkle